Widow
'Widows' Widows are a special type of psychic combattant who are focused on using their abilities for purposes of quick and clean takeouts. Precise and elusive, widows are specially trained individuals with strong psychic abilities, who blend combat expertise and mental protection with trickery. They hide in the shadows, reaching out only to deliver finishing blows. Widows are often evil, as the specialist abilities lend themselves easily to assassins, although they may be any alignment. The Widow Quick Build You can make a widow quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Dexterity your highest ability score, followed by Charisma. Some widows who focus on spells may make Charisma higher than Dexterity. Second, choose the variant Criminal: Spy background. 'Class Features' As a widow, you gain the following class features. Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d8 per widow level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per widow level after 1st Proficiencies: Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, scimitars, shortswords Tools: None Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Choose three from Acrobatics,Deception, History, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Psionics, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, and Survival Equipment: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) two scimitars or (b) two shortswords or © any two simple melee weapons * (a) a shortbow or (b) a hand crossbow * (a) a burglar's pack or (b) a dungeoneer's pack * Leather armor, two daggers, and a quiver with 20 arrows or crossbow bolts Finesse Training At 1st level, you have extensive experience using bladed weapons. You can use Dexterity instead of Strength for attack and damage rolls with any weapon that deals piercing or slashing damage. You must be proficient with the weapon, and it must not have the two-handed property. In addition, you double the normal range for any ranged or thrown weapon you're proficient with, up to a maximum of 30 additional feet. Long range is not affected. You can draw or stow two thrown weapons when you would normally be able to draw or stow only one. Toxic Blades Also at 1st level, you've learned how to keep small doses of poison on hand to coat your weapons. Once per turn, when you deal piercing or slashing damage with a weapon, you deal an additional 1d8 poison damage. This damage increases by 1d8 when you reach 5th level (2d8), 11th level (3d8), and 17th level (4d8). Starting at 5th level, you can choose to deal acid or necrotic damage instead of poison damage when you use this ability. Indomitable Resolve Beginning at 2nd level, you can use your commanding personality to shield your mind from outside influences. You gain a bonus on Wisdom saving throws and on concentration checks equal to your Charisma modifier (with a minimum bonus of +1). You also have resistance to psychic damage. You must be conscious to gain this benefit. Spellcasting By the time you reach 2nd level, you have learned to manifest your psychic abilities to cast spells. See chapter 10 of the PHB for the general rules of spellcasting and below for the widow spell Iist. Spell Slots: The Widow table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell dissonant whispers and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast dissonant whispers using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher: You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the widow spell list. The Spells Known column of the Widow table shows when you learn more widow spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the widow spells you know and replace it with another spell from the widow spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability: Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your widow spells, since your psychic abilities are an extension of your willpower. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a widow spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Spellcasting Focus: Widows are psychic spellcasters and do not need a spellcasting focus for their spells. Widow spells do not require material components unless the spell has a listed item cost or consumes a component. Blood for Blood Starting at 3rd level, you've learned how to tell from a glance if any creature you can see is Bloodied (at or below half hit points). When you deal damage to a Bloodied creature, the damage from your Toxic Blades ability is doubled. Some widow archetype features require a creature to be Bloodied. Widow Archetype At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you emulate in the exercise of your widow abilities: Black Widow, Fortunata, or Tactician, all detailed at the end of the class description. Your archetype choice grants you features at 3rd level and then again at 7th, 11th, and 15th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Precognition At 6th level, you gain the power of foresight, allowing you to see a few seconds into the future. Your precognition grants you a bonus on Initiative checks equal to your Charisma modifier. When an enemy makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on all attacks made against you by that creature until the start of your next turn. You don't have to see or hear the attack to use this ability. Lightning Reflexes Starting at 10th level, you have one additional reaction each round, which can only be used to make opportunity attacks. Feats that allow special opportunity attacks (such as Polearm Master or Sentinel's second benefit) can be used with this extra reaction, but not ones that do not specifically trigger an opportunity attack (such as Mage Slayer, Sentinel's third benefit, or War Caster). You can only use one reaction in response to a single event. For example, you can't make two opportunity attacks against a moving creature, but could use Precognition when attacked by a creature, and then make an opportunity attack when it moves out of your reach. Elusive Mind By 14th level, you've broadened your mental defenses. You gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. Mind Link At 18th level, you can cast Rary's telepathic bond at will, without expending a spell slot or material components. Unerring Insight At 20th level, you become immune to the charmed and frightened conditions and cannot be surprised. 'Widow Archetypes' Widows tend to have similar techniques and objectives, allowing them to emphasize stealth and precision. But widows do use different approaches to achieve their goals, granting expertise or a slight edge in different areas of training. Each widow archetype embodies a different specialty which a widow uses to hone their abilities to become more deadly assassins or grant aid to allies as part of a team. Your choice of archetype is a reflection of your physical and mental mastery, elaborating on how your individual character approaches combat. Black Widow Your training emphasizes simple assassination. While you use your mental powers to aid you in combat, you prefer to end a fight with a single killing blow. Stealth, poison, and deception are your favored methods of dealing with enemies. Many different backgrounds fall into this category, including contract killers, spies, and bounty hunters. Bonus Proficiency: When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with poisoner's kits and one skill of your choice. If you have proficiency with Stealth, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make using Stealth. Sonido: Starting at 3rd level, your light feet and sharp reflexes keep you moving in combat. Your movement speed increases by 10 feet. Additionally, on any turn in which you use the Dodge or Disengage action, you also gain the benefits of the Dash action. Marcha Atrás: Beginning at 7rd level, whenever a creature within range of your current weapon misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to make a single weapon attack against that creature. Mano Fuerte: At 11th level, your superior speed and combat prowess allows you to take down unprepared enemies. When you deal damage to a Bloodied creature, you can force your target to make a Strength or Dexterity save (your choice) against your widow spell save DC. On a failure, you decide if the target is knocked prone or pushed 10 feet in a direction of your choice. Sombra: Starting at 15th level, whenever you take damage you can use your reaction to become invisible until the end of your next turn. You become visible if you attack or cast a spell. Fortunata You've chosen to focus primarily on your expression of psychic talents. Perhaps you're more naturally gifted in mental warfare, or maybe you prefer the subtle approach of manipulation and illusion to direct confrontation. You lend yourself more to ranged combat, keeping a safe distance between you and your foes until an opening presents itself. Cantrips: At 3rd level, you've practiced enough with your psychic abilities that you learn a selection of cantrips. You gain 3 cantrips of your choice from the following list. You gain an additional cantrip of your choice at 6th and 12th level. Fortunata cantrips: blade ward, friends, guidance, mage hand, magic stone (XGTE), message, minor illusion, prestidigitation, resistance, scramble thoughts (see below), thaumaturgy, true strike, vicious mockery Mental Domination: Also at 3rd level, you gain the ability to use Blood for Blood with spells that deal psychic damage. Whenever you cast a spell and deal psychic damage to a Bloodied creature, you can double the number of damage dice used. If a spell does damage to more than one qualifying target, the additional damage is dealt to only one target of your choice per casting. Rapid Recall: At 7th level, using your force of will, you can cast spells without expending spell slots. You have a pool of Psyche Points equal to half your level (rounded down). Whenever you cast a widow spell, you can consume a number of Psyche Points equal to the spell's level instead of using a spell slot. You regain all expended Psyche Points when you complete a long rest. Psychic Reach: At 11th level, you learn four spells of your choice from the widow spell list. A spell you choose must be of a level you can cast, as shown on the Widow table, or a cantrip from the list above. The chosen spells don't count against the number of widow spells you know. Aura of Unrest: By 15th level, you've gained the ability to generate an oppressive psychic aura onto your foes. Enemies within 30 feet of you have disadvantage on saving throws for any spell you cast which causes the charmed or frightened condition, as well as for the spell confusion. Tactician You have more experience working with a team of individuals, whether that means leading them or lending support from the sidelines. To you, the most successful operations involve smaller teams of carefully-chosen individuals who are designed to emphasize strengths and shield weaknesses. You may be a captain, a student, a soldier, or a gang member, but your special brand of teamwork and cooperation undoubtedly yields results. Tactical Training: Defense: At 3rd level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. *Opportunity attacks against you or any friendly creature within 10 feet are made with disadvantage. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on saves against being charmed. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on saves against being frightened. Tactical Training: Offense: At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on opportunity attacks. *When you or a friendly creature within 10 feet deals damage to a Bloodied creature with a weapon attack, they deal an additional 1d8 damage. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet add your Charisma modifier to the damage dealt with any spell that does psychic damage. Tactical Training: Awareness: At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. You must be conscious and be able to see your target to grant any of these benefits. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on Perception checks based on sight. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet have advantage on initiative rolls. *You and friendly creatures within 10 feet are immune to being surprised. Tactical Training Mastery: At 15th level, the range of all of your Tactical Training abilities increases to 30 feet. 'Widow Spells' Widows have access to the following spells. 1st Level: alarm, catapult (XGE), cause fear (XGE), charm person, color spray, command, compelled duel, comprehend languages, detect magic, disguise self, dissonant whispers, expeditious retreat, heroism, identify, illusory script, jump, silent image, sleep, Tasha's hideous laughter, zephyr strike (XGE) 2nd Level: blindness/deafness, blur, calm emotions, crown of madness, detect thoughts, enhance ability, enthrall, find traps, hold person, invisibility, locate object, mind spike (XGE), mirror image, pass without trace, phantasmal force, see invisibility, shadow blade (XGE), suggestion, zone of truth 3rd Level: catnap (XGE), clairvoyance, dispel magic, enemies abound (XGE), fear, feign death, haste, hypnotic pattern, major image, nondetection, phantom steed, sending, tongues 4th Level: arcane eye, charm monster (XGE), compulsion, confusion, divination, dominate beast, greater invisibility, hallucinary terrain, locate creature, phantasmal killer 5th Level: contact other plane, dominate person, dream, geas, hold monster, legend lore, mislead, modify memory, scrying, seeming, skill empowerment (XGE), steel wind strike (XGE), swift quiver, synaptic static (XGE), telekinesis